


Two Weeks

by RoxySmith



Series: You Can't Teach A Wombat How To Sit [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Annoyed!House, Blood, Correction of bad behaviour, Crying!Chase, Dom!House, M/M, Punishment, Repent, Sub!Chase, Unwanted behaviour from a sub, sub out of control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident in 'I'll 'Chase' You" House had enough of his out of control Sub so he decided to teach him some respect and correct his behaviour. To change someone's behavior does not just happen overnight, that's why he's dedication two weeks for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should cross the Rape/Non-con box or not. For me is not Non-Con, but i'll give you a warning of Dub-Con.

It had taken House some planning, but it had been worth it in the end. Chase was now lying naked in his bed. A silk cloth to cut off his vison and another cloth tied around his pretty mouth to gag him. That pretty little moth had cost him to much despair already and he wasn't in the mood to hear from his disobedient sub until it was over. Both his hands tightly tied above his head with a rope to the head board, restraining his every movement. Rope wasn’t their typical chose of bondage. They had purchased a pair of kookie cuffs, just to avoid some scarring.

No this time House wanted the scaring. His sub had dared to challenge his role as alpha and defying him in every possible way. The little runt had even the guts to stare him down and not to talk about the idea of him making House into a Chase. No, his sub had gone too far, and it was House’s job to show Chase who the boss was in the relationship. He had let him gone too far, it was his fault. As a good Dom he would have drawn the line when Chase dared to touch his ass without permission. It had all escalated from that. The scars would be a good reminder of Chase’s position.

A good paddling maybe seemed fitting in the given moment, but that would be letting Chase of easy. No paddling was a punishment, this was a reminder of who was in charge. That meant he needed to dominate the Aussie, until he would give in under him again. He couldn't just act on his yearning to show the little runt his place by dragging him home in the hair like a cave men, mercilessly take him against the wall until he cried out his apology. No everything needed to be planned out accordingly.  
The best way was to surprise him, blitz attacking him when he list suspected it. He could just attack him with a syringe filled with sedative, but that would just take away the surprise. He needed to find another way to drug him. The simple solution would be to drug a cup of coffee, but Chase wasn't an idiot like rest of the mindless apes working at the hospital. He would immediately notice House weird behavior and then recognize the fraud. House wasn't the person to just buy anyone a coffee without having a hidden agenda. Chase needed to take the drug himself. 

Then came problem two, he couldn't make Chase willingly take poison at work. How the hell would he get an unconscious Chase out of the building, House normally did crazy stuff, but taking a unconscious doctor home when he fainted at a hospital was just plain idiocy even for his standards. He could go right back to pull Chase back home in the hair again. So he needed to make Chase take the drug at home, where he could easily get him to bed.  
And that lead him to problem three, how would he make Chase willingly take a drug. The Wombat watched everything he ate to keep in shape. His doctor side would have been worried about it, if it weren't for the fact that he knew his partner enjoyed marathons and was constantly training for them. Eating healthy was just a way to help with the training. When he was near to admit his own defeat he realized something. The younger man wasn’t perfect. He knew Chase had a flaw, his oral fixation. He took Chase’s sharpie he had at home, and soaked the tip with embalming fluid. It worked just like a date rape drug, giving him just enough time to restrain him until he got back his consciousness. It was perfect, the wombat wouldn't even notice the trap when he was doing his crosswords at the coffee table.

Chase came back to senses not long after he had been restrained at the bed, just as planned. He seemed confused about his current position. He tested the restrains but was quick entering a panic mode. Trying to get free as he tried to scream on top of his lungs. The way he fought the ropes was sure to leave some lovely marks for a long time. He was just smirking while he let Chase panic. It was like music for his ears. He wasn't a sadist, he didn't enjoy to inflict pain on Chase, the spankings was purely for disciplining purposes, but the control he had was making him hard. He licked his lips as he let his eyes move all over Chase’s body. He knew it well, almost as well as he knew his piano keyboard.  
“Have I ever told you have fuckable you look when you’re asleep, or how beautiful it is when your panicking” Chase was calming down when he heard his bosses voice. He wasn't in some lunatics hands, he was safe. His master was mad, he knew that, but House wouldn't hurt him, he was safe.

“You've been misbehaving lately, not just little. You have been defying me and I’m not taking it lightly. I wouldn't relax just yet if I were you, when I'm done with you will be your submissive self again” He reacted the way he wanted, Chase tried to get smaller and pull away. The younger doctor may have been acting all high and mighty when he was riding House, but when he was defenseless, he was just a scared animal. A wild sub House would tame.  
“What the matter runt, not feeling as talkative like before?” House taunted, he watched the gag closely, the stillness of Chase mouth told him the younger man wasn't even trying to say something to him. He had done the smart thing, calculated his chances and then chosen to act like House wanted him to act. Brilliant. “But that is good, I think we should try something new. You’re only to talk when I'm allowing you to. I like your pretty mouth shut, maybe I will have it sewn together”

House could see a tear roll down from the silk cloth around his head. Chase was clearly terrified, that was excellent, that meant repent would soon follow.

“Okay, I can see you're starting to understand the seriousness of the situation, so I'll be nice. I’ll stop when you have enough, all you have to say is no, I had enough, I learnt my lesson master, I’m so sorry. Then I’ll stop and let you go” House said, smirking. He knew about the paradox in the situation. His partner was gagged, there was no way he would managed to get that out from the gag. “But you have to be clear, or I won’t understand when you had enough”

He knew there was fear in Chase eyes, he couldn't see it, but it was there. His little disobedient sub knew that this was going to be painful, House wouldn’t be as gentle and loving as he usually were when they were intimate with each other. This was a punishment, a way for House to show him who was really alpha, and he was already starting to regret his behavior already.  
House didn’t waste any more time, he spit in his hand. He wasn’t that heartless that he was planning on only using Chase’s blood as lubrication, even if he deserved the most painful experience he ever had in his life. The sacred tone in the restrained man’s voice as he whined told the morose doctor, he understood.

“No runt, no lube” He made it clear as he pressed his finger deep inside Chase. He was tight, tighter than normal. Chase only got this tight when he was scared. The blond’s body tried to reject the older man.

“Relax, you’re just making this more painful than it has to be” he said, but didn’t kiss his body as he usually did when the man got tense. Chase made a beautiful whimper as he forced his third finger inside. He could do this the whole day, just listening to the beautiful sounds of his lover. 

He stopped, just as it stared to get nice. He didn’t want Chase aroused for this. Pleasure didn’t work with this kind of punishment. Denying Chase pleasure was another way for him to show his dominance. He decided when it was time for pain, or pleasure. The blond was already hard, but he doubt it was from pleasure, it was a natural response when he was scared.  
“Looks like someone enjoying the pain, such a little slut” He whispered in Chase’s ear as he forced himself inside the tight hole. It was hard to move, almost a bit painful for himself, but he still liked being so natural with Chase. The younger man was screaming. He could hear it under the gag. He was fighting again, trying to push House away as he tried to beg him to stop. But nothing understandable made it to Houses ears. The thrusting became easier when the bound man began to bleed. House wasn’t that into blood, but seeing Chase’s blood was almost a turn on itself.

What amazed House wasn’t how long it took Chase to finally give up again. He had been fighting the whole time, trying to get I’m sorry out as he cried. No it was because Chase didn’t use the safe word. Of course he couldn’t say anything, he was gagged, but they still had a movement. Whenever Chase slammed his leg into the mattress three times as if he was knocking, House would stop. And yet Chase hadn’t used it, even if he was fighting and screaming to get House away. It was like he trusted House not to hurt him too much. Chase was really accepting his punishment. It made House smile a little. Even if other Doms would see him as a spoiled little runt who needed to be taught some respect, he still loved Chase. His behavior was something they needed to work on, and it was that this punishment was for. 

Chase was trying to calm himself down. He waited until the blond was ready to listen again.  
“I’m not done with you runt. I’m still mad, your behavior is nothing one little punishment will fix. I’m glad you finally understand my position here. I took two weeks off your vacation time, believe me, after the two weeks with me, you will be sorry for even thinking about making me into a Chase” Chase made a noise again, he seemed scared. Clearly believing it would be two weeks of hell. That was good. The younger man had no idea what was waiting for him the coming two weeks. What he didn’t told, was that the first week was for punishments, the other was to nurse him right back into health again and being the loving boyfriend. No Chase could be scared for a bit longer


End file.
